The program is designed to produce primary care mental health clinical investigators by combining research projects and experience under the direction of a mentor with rigorous, research-based graduate level training in the School of Public Health's Masters in Public Health Program. The individual trainee will work closely with his/her mentor. The program director representing his specialty department (Katon from Psychiatry;Richardson from Pediatrics) will assist the fellow to develop a graduate level training program appropriate to his/her needs. All trainees will have an advisory committee of faculty to whom the trainee can turn for advice, criticism, review of protocols, data and manuscripts, and, eventually, for help in finding academic medicine faculty positions. This committee will also serve as the MPH thesis advisory committee for the School of Public Health faculty. Most committees contain three to four persons. The program includes 5 components: 1. Formal course work toward a Master of Public Health Degree in the School of Public Health and Community Medicine 2. A research experience in a project supervised by one of the participating faculty in the Departments of Psychiatry, Pediatrics or the Center for Health Studies Group Health Cooperative and develop an independent project supervised by one or more of the faculty for their masters thesis project 3. Clinical rounds with the psychiatric consultation liaison service at University Hospital or Children's Hospital one to two months per year and a half day a week providing psychiatric consultations in a primary care clinic in the second year for psychiatry fellows. Pediatric fellows will work one half-day per week with Dr. Laura Richardson in the Adolescent Psychosomatic Clinic or the University of Washington Pediatrics Clinic. 4. Attendance at regular teaching and research conferences. 5. Two meetings a month with either Dr. Katon or Dr. Richardson, the senior "general" research mentors, to evaluate ongoing course work, research and career opportunities. Development of a relationship with one or more specific research mentors who will primarily supervise their key research projects. Two fellows will be admitted to the program each year so that four fellows (two first and two second year) will be in the program at any given time. One fellow per year will be selected for the adult mental health services training track (adult psychiatrist, family physician or internist) and one for the child mental health services track (child psychiatrist or pediatrician). Faculty supervisors will include senior investigators in the Departments of Psychiatry &Behavioral Sciences and Pediatrics, the Center for Health Studies, and the School of Public Health.